An Aphrodisiac Revenge
by angelofpasta
Summary: Francis is irritated with his girlfriend, Alice, because she keeps teasing him and leading him on. He decides it's time to get a little revenge...with the help of an aphrodisiac. FrUK, Fem!England, LEMON. Chapter 1- Alice is left alone to deal with her problem. Chapter 2- Alice is horny, angry and wants Francis NOW.


_**Warning: LEMON, Francis, FrUK, Fem!England, Crack**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

_**Disclaimer: I think you know as well as I do that I don't FrUKing own Hetalia.**_

_**Description: Francis is irritated with his girlfriend Alice because she keeps leading him on. He decides its time to get a little revenge...with the help of an aphrodisiac. FrUK, Fem!England, LEMON. Part 1- Alice is left alone to deal with her problem. Part 2- Alice is horny, angry and wants Francis NOW.**_

_**FRUK YEAH I'M BACK! Hello people, it is I, Angel. I'm sorry I have been gone so long but never fear I'M BACK! This is my first countryxcountry lemon. Hope you enjoy! I attempted to edit the second half of this myself so sorry if the grammar is horrible.**_

_**Coincidence **_

~An Aphrodisiac Revenge~

Francis pulled up to his home, anticipation racing through his veins. His pants grew tight just thinking about his the perfect woman who was waiting inside. For the past week Francis had come home to a tired Alice who just wanted to cuddle. He, being the gentleman that he was, was willing to put his needs aside for the time being to make her happy. However, Alice had been sending him rather..._suggestive _texts all day and even took off work early to get home around the same time as him. He strolled up to the front door with a broad smile and walked into his house.

"_Bonjour_! I'm home, _ma chérie_!" Francis called as he took off his jacket and hung it up. Alice walked in from the living room and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"'Ello, frog," she said with a smirk.

He mock pouted. "Your words hurt, _Angleterre_."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. He reached for her to pull her into another kiss, but she danced away teasingly with a devilish smirk, winking.

"Alice, don't tease," he frowned, pursuing her.

She ducked away from him, "Tease, me?" She smiled innocently and twirled into the kitchen, lifting herself up onto the counter, "You have to cook, or shall I make us dinner?"

He grimaced, "No, if I have any more of your cooking I might die."

Rolling her eyes, she jumped off the counter, "Be nice frog. I'm going to go read. Call me when dinner is ready."

Francis sighed and began making dinner.

~ FrUK ~

After they finished eating, Alice stood up began cleaning. Francis got up and assisted her. He glanced up at her and said. "I'll take care of the rest, you can go shower if you want."

"Thank you, love," she said with a yawn and he inwardly groaned.

When he had finished cleaning he listened, but didn't hear the shower running. He went to investigate and found Alice asleep on their bed. He nudged her gently and she swatted him away. _This isn't fair_, he thought, _she teases me all day, then denies me! _They hadn't had sex in over a week, and Francis was getting impatient. So, he decided, he needed to get a little revenge.

~ FrUK ~

Francis walked into his house with a wicked smile. Since it was a usual day, he arrived home before Alice. He began preparing a meal for the two of them, hoping to have it done by the time Alice arrived home. She walked through the door just as he finished dishing out the meal onto two plates. He smiled and greeted her, laying out the meal and pouring her a glass of whiskey. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he watched her drink and eat. If only she knew the little surprise he had slipped into both. What had he given her? An aphrodisiac, of course! Now she would understand how he felt.

They finished eating and began to clean up. Francis enjoyed watching her all-too-gorgeous face grow increasingly dark shades of pink. He teased her with small touches and squeezes. When they were almost done, he walked to the stairs and threw her a wink before he began walking up.

He paused and turned back. "You coming?"

Francis barely made it into the bedroom before he was almost knocked over by a passionate kiss from her. He deepened the kiss and backed her into the bedroom, pinning her against a wall inside. Suddenly, his phone went off and he pulled away from her, answering it. It was Spain, who Francis had asked to call at this time, but Alice certainly didn't need to know that as far as Francis was concerned. He talked quickly with his "boss" and hung up the phone. Alice was still leaning against the wall for support, flushed and panting.

"Sorry _ma chérie_, work emergency." He gave her a peck on the cheek and slipped his hand past the hem of her pants and into her panties, brushing her clit, satisfied with how wet she was. She let out a small moan and whimpered when he pulled his hand away.

He smirked. "Don't have too much fun without me."

Before Alice knew could process what had happened, Francis had left the room, closing the door and leaving a very sexually frustrated, very irritated Brit behind.

~ FrUK ~

Alice walked over to the door but when she tried to open it she couldn't. Suddenly she noticed that the door knob had been changed. Looking down she realized the door now locked from the outside. She tried to open the door. Not surprisingly, the door was locked.

She banged on the door, yelling, "Bloody 'ell! Francis, let me out!"

Alice finally gave up with a groan. Walking to the window she sighed and regained her breath, watching as Francis drove away. Alice was hot and bothered and Francis wasn't here to fix it. She grumbled, "Who needs that bloody wanker anyway."

Standing up, Alice moved over to the full length mirror. She let her hair out of the pigtails and slowly began unbuttoning her top, revealing her lacy black bra. Shrugging the blouse off her shoulders, she let her hand wander across her upper body as she admired her thin and defined torso.

Reaching back, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, mewling as she cupped her breasts. Although she wasn't the biggest Alice knew she wasn't lacking in the chest department. She let her fingers dance around her nipples, causing them to perk up. Slipping a finger into her mouth, she sucked on it, coating it with saliva. Rubbing the slick finger over both nipples, she tweaked them and flicked them. Her other hand squeezed and kneaded her breasts, causing her to let a small moan escape.

One of her hands continued playing with her breasts while the other snaked its way down to the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning them. While slipping them off she rubbed her pussy through the black lacy material. She was so wet that she had soaked through the panties. After she pulled her panties off, they were discarded them on the floor with her other clothes. She admired her beautiful, toned body, running her hand over her smooth, shaved pussy with a shiver.

Looking herself over one more time she backed up and let herself fall back onto the bed. Her hand again moved down into the wet while the other continued to play with her breasts. She slipped one finger in, pumping it in and out with a small whimper. She and Francis hadn't had sex in a while and she was very tight. Quickly adding another finger, she positioned them to hit her G-spot as she thrust them in and out again and again. She spread her legs wider to allow herself better access and adjusted to be more comfortable. So absorbed in pleasing herself, Alice didn't even hear the sneaky Frenchman quietly slip back into the house.

~ FrUK ~

Everything was going just as Francis had planned it. He left and parked the car down the block, walking back and sneaking into the house. Creeping silently into the living room, he pulled up the live and recorded feed. He had taken the day off work without Alice knowing and installed not only a new doorknob, but also tiny video cameras all over their room. He watched his girlfriend excitedly as she continued to please herself, feeling his own pants grow tight again. Francis chuckled to himself as he thought, _she remembers just how I do it._

~ FrUK ~

Alice continued to finger herself, adding a third finger. She moaned and gasped, "Francis." She worked her fingers just like he always did. Her other hand moved down to her clit and rubbed fast light circles over it, causing her to pant and moan in pleasure. Feeling the warmth growing, she knew she was close.

Alice picked up the pace with both hands and sent herself over the edge. Her body tensed and her back arched. A total euphoria washed over her and her body pulsed, causing her to grow even more wet than she already was. She moaned his name as she came and let her hands continue working, drawing her orgasm out.

As the high gently wore away, she panted and tried to regain her breath. However, Francis had given her a large dose of that aphrodisiac and she wasn't done yet. She rolled over to her side of the bed and opened her bedstand draw, pulling out a large pink vibrator Francis had gotten her when he went away on a long business trip.

She ran her tongue up and down the vibrator and sucked it as if it was Francis' cock, getting it nice and slick. She giggled to herself, knowing that she would have an issue with how wet she was. Lying down on the bed again, she brought the head of the vibrator to her opening and let out a small moan as it slipped in. She thrust it in and out a few times before turning the vibrator on low. As it began buzzing it began driving her more and more crazy. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm. Slowly increasing the vibrations and the pace, she moaned uncontrollably. She bucked her hips, trying to get it to go even deeper. As she got close to a second orgasm she turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. Repeating the process several times, she worked herself up to the edge before stopping again and again. She finally decided to let herself come, turning the vibrator all the way up and thrusting it in and out of herself as quickly as possible. Coming harder than she ever had alone before, she screamed "FRANCIS."

Alice let the vibrator slip out of her and she laid back, completely spent. After what seemed like hours later she finally got up and walked into the master bedroom's bathroom, cleaning herself off and taking a shower. Once she was dressed she curled up into bed, completely exhausted. She drifted off to sleep happily, but there was that piece of her that missed the presence of Francis lying there next to her.

~ FrUK ~

Meanwhile, Francis had gotten himself off watching Alice. As she cleaned up, he rewatched and edited together the video, burning it onto a disk for later. He retrieved the car from down the block and unlocked the door after Alice fell asleep. Francis fell into bed and drifted off to sleep next to her, excited for tomorrow night when he finally would have her again.

_**DONE! I…I wrote this…wow. Please review or pm me to let me know what you think. Next chapter should have some FrUK Fruking. You see what I did there ;D *insert France's laugh*. Oh and a big thanks to Twisted for editing the first half of my story. And thank you to all of you for reading! I'm going to go curl up in the corner in shame now…**_


End file.
